SergexGilbert Music
by luvdawinx
Summary: Series of short stories based on songs I have randomly heard on the radio. Also songs I think would match my favorite romantic couple of all time! WARNING: Yaoi/gay actions and maybe some other stuff that make this Rated T! NOT SONG-FICS! Okay, maybe a few. SergexGilbert There will a few chapters that will be related to each other, thereby created a mini-series within the stories!
1. Chapter 1: Somebody Serge Used to Know

**I saw one of these for Molly Moon and I do love Kaze to Ki no Uta! My musical tribute to Serge Battour and Gilbert Cocteau (minus the songs I wrote in my other stories)! It's usually used with an iPod shuffle, but for this one are songs I heard on the radio two weeks ago- I had the idea that time so I wrote down the songs I heard, but then I forgot... Oh, and this will be divided into short chapters! Hope you like!**

* * *

_"Somebody That I Used to Know" by Gotye_

Chapter 1: Somebody That Serge Used to Know

"You betrayed me!" Serge had shouted. "How can you do this to me?" He was shocked and enraged to see Gilbert with those boys, having sex with them. Boiling tears kept falling from his eyes as he turned away. Off back to Lacombrade Academy from the forest he ran.

Adam looked down at the golden-haired boy, who was silently crying. Then back to him and the boys doing him up they went.

_If only Serge could be told the truth_, Gilbert thought. _But if I do then Adam will hurt him._ Truthfully, Gilbert was actually willingly being raped, for if he didn't have sex with this boy Serge would be in trouble. Now that the brown-eyed boy has seen this he might not be forgiven...

"You have taken my virginity, three times in fact, I say that I love you, and I have comforted you all the time I was here," Serge said to him a week later. "Obviously you don't return my emotions." He has just back from telling his friend Karl of how he slept with Gilbert, and left while Karl was practically knocking himself out as he was drinking a whiskey bottle from the shock.

Gilbert wished he could tell him of this blackmail, but he knew he mustn't. Instead, he tried to reason with him. "Serge, please listen-"

But he didn't want to hear it. His heart was torn into the smallest pieces possible. He thought Gilbert has changed. A new lease on life, he believed, but apparently he was mistaken. "Leave me alone Gilbert," he snapped. Out of a fit of rage he, the way Gilbert has, literally threw a book at him. "Just don't speak to me anymore, like you ever had."

That night Gilbert was creating silent rain as he always did. Looking behind his back, he was facing the wall, he could make out his black curls, but then the rest of his head was under the blanket. _Just to hold him wouldn't hurt_, he thought to himself. _I can hold him and apologize and everything will be back to normal._ But then again he couldn't risk Adam finding out.

Serge wasn't asleep, but he thought Gilbert was. All he did was face the wall eyes open. To muffle his soft cries he hid his head under the blanket, which was doing well for him. He couldn't help but think of how he yelled at him without even giving him a chance to speak.

_I can never stay mad at someone for so long_, he thought, _and I'm always the one to apologize... No, he is just toying with me. I thought I knew him but apparently I don't. Even after always screwing me over, I tried getting close to him. Now look at me, a broken heart made that way through manipulative influence._

After much more thinking they both fell asleep at the same time. Serge had no dreams that night. Gilbert had a nightmare, but when he woke up in the middle of the night he realized it really happened.

* * *

**Me: Did I do good?**

**Serge: I sound so cruel.**

**Gilbert: I sound so weak.**

**Me: *groans* It's like Lost and Found but without Mallory!**


	2. Chapter 2: Temporary Heaven

**The total opposite to the love felt in the song below. Little trigger for Volume 3! **

* * *

_"Locked Out of Heaven" by Bruno Mars_

Chapter 2: Temporary Heaven

Even though he was not that much into religion, Gilbert _did_ believe in Heaven and Hell. He knew that all his sins will drive him straight into Hell once he dies. While he is Hell, his dear Augu will be in Heaven trying to reach him. But he doesn't want to go to Hell, yet miracles don't come around often for him.

Some people have gotten used to Gilbert coming down for supper each night. Others still thought it was so strange of him to change like that. He would sit with Karl and Pascal, Serge's friends, and just eat silently and maybe even converse once in a while. That reminded him... _Where is Serge?_

As if on schedule Serge caught the three's eyes as he stumbled into the cafeteria, shivering like crazy. They ran towards him to see if he was injured. Pascal, being the doctor of the group, concluded he was just out in the snow for too long.

"Now do you see why I don't go outside?" he told him. "Any more time you would have spent outside you would have gotten frost bite!" Karl smacked the back of his head for being so rude. "Just warm up and you'll be fine."

Gilbert, who was bored at the table anyways, took Serge up to their room. While the shivering boy changed out of the wet clothes he went back downstairs to bring up a mug of tea with lemon and a small bowl of hot soup. Bringing food into the dorms is not allowed, but he managed to make an exception. He quickly set it on one of the desks when he found Serge stark bare on the floor, chattering his teeth and shivering.

He helped him into his bed and hurried to bring the blankets over his body. Then he watched closely as Serge sat up to eat his supper, leaving the tea for later. In the end all the soup was gone as was the tea, but Serge was still shivering. Gilbert asked him how he got into this mess.

"I-I-I was p-playing in the s-snow," his teeth chattered. "W-when the b-b-bell rang f-for supper t-the boys and I raced inside. S-someone p-p-p-pushed me down into a g-giant pile of snow. I t-tried g-getting up but I w-was s-s-so _exhausted_. When I f-finally got up you three s-saw m-me fall. Sorry f-f-for making you guys all s-s-s-startled like that."

It was just like Serge to apologize, even if he was injured or not even the one to cause the trouble. One of Gilbert's warm hands rubbed against his cold right arm. The feeling of this newfound warmth made Serge tense up and get goosebumps, but he soon got used to it and secretly wished for this heat. The boy's hand moved to caress his cheek, and then moved into his black locks.

He wasn't sure of what he was doing, though. Gilbert has never been truly kind to another human being before, besides Augu of course. But now he is at Serge's side, trying to comfort him from the freezing cold. As for Serge, he thought this was some part of a game he will soon fall into. However this was no game.

Before he knew it Gilbert pulled Serge to him and closed the gap between them. It was _long_ and _electrifying_ for Gilbert. For Serge it felt _warm_ and _passionate_, almost as if all the cold has melted away from him at this touch. He didn't want this beautiful heat to end, so he cupped his hands into golden curls to deepen the kiss.

"Are you still cold, Serge?" Gilbert asked them when they finally broke apart. The boy nodded; indeed the kiss warmed him up a little, but the torrid feeling within him vanished when the kiss was over. "Would you like me to warm you up?"

Serge wasn't sure how to respond. What did he mean by "warming him up"? Sex? Another kiss? Perhaps an extra blanket? Out of curiosity he nodded slowly and waited to see what this source of warmth was supposed to be.

Gilbert moved the tray off the bed and onto the desk and also turned out the lights. He quietly removed his attire and set it neatly on his own bed. Then he crept under Serge's blankets to meet him in an embrace.

The touch of his body has always surprised the young viscount. They have done this before last year when Gilbert was utterly upset from something he still didn't know about. He, truth be told, _enjoyed_ the heat penetrating his skin. No longer was he shivering cold, but snug with this new source of warmth. He pulled the blankets over the two so they could fall asleep.

As for Gilbert, he didn't care about being sent to Hell anymore. Whenever he was around Serge, making him give in to his kisses and wishes to be held at night, it seemed like Heaven was nearby. Those times they have passed by each other became short slices of his own few seconds in Heaven. Around Serge he is given miracles. Whether sent to Heaven or Hell, he wanted to bring Serge along with him.

* * *

**Me: Did I do good?**

**Serge: Wait, what about roll call?**

**Gilbert: *rolls his eyes* Oh Serge, so concerned in the littlest of things!**

**Me: Actually, Karl plans on telling Professor Watts about what happens before leaving for his apartment.**

**Gilbert: Did you really think about roll call? *I shrug* You two are meant for each other!**

**Me: *Serge and I blush* Okay, sure we look alike and have the same tastes but that doesn't just turn us instantly romantic to each other. If anything we're siblings who share common interests. *Serge nods in agreement***

**Gilbert: Yup, definitely meant for each other. *blows a lock of hair from his eyes***


	3. Chapter 3: His Sweetheart

**At first I wasn't sure what to call this, so I looked up the lyrics. If you know the lyrics then you'll understand.**

* * *

_"Ho Hey" by The Lumineers_

Chapter 3: His Sweetheart

If you were Gilbert, you would know that no one would want to be your sweetheart. With the exception with Augu, however. Gilbert reminisced of those beautiful moments often.

All these thoughts led back to Augu. How he held him in his arms. How when he kissed him he felt safe. How they have been sleeping in the same bed. Gilbert couldn't think of one good day without him... Well, except one other...

"What did you get into this time?" Serge asked him in a worried tone. He laid some ice on the green-eyed boy's bare back as he lay face down on his bed. "That's it, hold still. If you move the ice will fall off."

Just moments before Gilbert was attacked by Blough for not rewarding him for the History notes. According to the man, if he left him unrewarded again he would do worse. To warn Gilbert he hit him repeatedly against an oak tree. Now there are several bruises on his back.

He had no choice but to stay still; any movement made him wince. "I feel numb," he complained. "No! It hurts there!" Serge was setting a bag of ice on a purple bruise at his right shoulder before he shouted this.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, and tried massaging where it pained Gilbert instead. "Does this hurt?" He saw his had shake for no. "Let me help you to the chair. I should see if there are any bruises in front."

Indeed, there were. After moving the ice into a bucket Gilbert slowly sat himself on a chair. So Serge carefully cleaned all the scratches on his chest. "You should really be more careful," he told him.

"And _you_ should stop patronizing me!" Gilbert snapped. "I don't see why you're helping me anyways. You're just doing this to humiliate me." With that Serge was at first silence.

"No," he simply replied. Gilbert turned his head back down towards him, who was wrapping a bandage around his shins. "I don't know what you are thinking, but I would never try to humiliate you. On purpose, that is." This made Gilbert form a laughing smile on his face.

Serge looked up at him. "I am serious. The only reason why you always end up injured is because of Max Blough. If you want my opinion I don't think you are right for him."

Usually this would have made Gilbert slap his face. However his hard expression softened. He knew Serge was right, and how he hated it when that happened. "Then who do I belong with?" he asked him with a rather cold tone. "With _you_?"

This was a trick question for Serge. He wasn't sure if this was a real question or just some joke. Rather he just gazed deeper into his emerald green eyes in a serious matter. Not hearing an answer made Gilbert impatient. "I asked if you think I belong with you," he repeated the statement.

_Does he?_ Serge thought to himself as he fixed a bandage on his right heel. _Why must he ask such questions? Can't he see I find this hard to answer? Wait, why is this hard for me to answer? There must be an-_

His thoughts were cut off by cold hands moving into his black curly hair. Looking up he saw Gilbert smiling with mischief. He was paying so much attention to his eyes he didn't hear what he said. Something about helping him figure out his answer, he thought he heard.

Being the one to cavort, Gilbert pulled him up into a long and deep kiss. All the pains running in his body no longer hurt, so he made them both stand up. He could feel a sharp pain in his legs as he stood, so they sat down on his bed. Serge was under him as Gilbert kept on pushing their lips together.

When they broke soft smiles were on both of their faces. "Shall I be your sweetheart Serge?" Gilbert asked him sweetly. "If you think I should then stay with me. Let me hear your heart beat race for me. Let me feel your natural warmth since you have kept it under those clothes all day." He unfastened a few buttons and removed his tie. "Are you feeling a bit too warm, Serge?"

A shirtless angel removed Serge's own shirt as he lay motionless. What was this sudden warmth he was radiating? Obviously Gilbert can feel it, so it must be real. Then again Gilbert can make you think of many things. Right now he was thinking of whether he should stay or go back to his own bed. While his mind says leave, but his heart tells him otherwise. Perhaps he should listen to his heart. Yes, listen to his heart as it beats for his sweetheart.

* * *

**Gilbert: Why must we kiss in each chapter?**

**Me: You guys didn't kiss in Chapter 1.**

**Gilbert: Ugh... You know what I mean!**

**Me: This story circles around your relationship with Serge. It's supposed to be romantic.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Few More Nights

_"One More Night" by Maroon 5_

Chapter 4: A Few More Nights

Serge woke up in the morning exhausted. The night before he couldn't sleep, as he did on the previous nights. He didn't want to leave his bed while he was still tired, but he had to or he would fall farther behind in school. No matter how much his eyes were heavy he got out of bed.

Before changing he checked his alarm clock. 5 o'clock in the morning! He set it for seven! I thought I set it back to seven two nights ago, he pondered to himself. Ah yes, I was about to when...

An ethereal skinned hand reach up onto his shoulder. He looked down to see Gilbert, eyes open and trying to pull him back in. "I knew you would find out someday," he said weakly. "We have two more hours until we are actually supposed to wake up." That explains why he has been so tired, and why he is always the first to eat breakfast in the cafeteria. "Just thought you wanted an early morning time before classes." That smirk was on his face again.

"Not when I am this tired," Serge pointed out to him. "And I can't keep up like this every night. If I keep going I'm bound to break!" He slipped back into Gilbert's bed and wrapped his arms around him. On his nape he felt warm kisses that made him squirm from the pleasure.

The now wide awake boy squirmed more when Gilbert removed part of the nightshirt and moved to his other side to kiss his back. How Serge always enjoys these kisses, but his back still hurt from last night. Gilbert must have felt how his back ached and wrapped his arms around his sides. He stroked and rubbed his fingers against Serge's back to make him feel better.

_I will have to stay strong this time,_ Serge was thinking. _No matter how much I love him and his kisses. My back still hurts from him persuading me last night, which is rather weird because it's usually the hips that are supposed to hurt. Surely I can be excused this time. Sometimes he can just be such a-_

He didn't realize he was turned so that he was face down on the bed until he felt Gilbert's delicate fingers massaging his back. The digits moved to the middle of his back, where it ached the most.

"Do you feel you can take up one more night?" he asked as he massaged Serge's back. "Your back should be healed by tonight, so I'll excuse you for the morning. Just relax as I soothe the pains."

Indeed his back cramps were getting better, but Serge kept reminding himself not to give in this time. _He persuades me every night to do him_, he thought. _I have to-_

He felt a kiss on his back.

_I have to-_

Another kiss on his nape.

_I... have... to-_

Gilbert turned him around so he can kiss his lips. The kiss shocked Serge's mind into a blank state that he forgot what he was trying to do.

"What are you thinking, Serge?" the blonde asked him. The boy beneath him's defenses were falling rapidly, even if it was just one kiss.

"Sure, one more and that's it," he replied. Gilbert smiled and the two rested for the next two hours. What's so cunning of the blonde is how Serge keeps trying to stop him, but every time he kisses him he agrees with him. What Serge told Gilbert was what he has been telling him for the past five days, but he keeps rejecting his word.

* * *

**Gilbert: Why do I sound like a complete whore and masochist?**

**Me: Really, you don't know your own character?**

**Serge: Just let him figure it out on his own. I'm pretty sure he'll understand it soon. So what's the next chapter?**

**Me: I was inspired by Chapter 1 to make a miniseries within the stories. That means Chapter 5 will lead off where Chapter 1 ended. How does that sound?**

**Serge: A bit confusing, but I like the idea!**

**Gilbert: Don't you mean you like _her_? *we both blush***

**Me: You're still not over that? That was, like, two chapters ago! *sounds nervous* Let's go, y-you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5: Gilbert's Reasons

_"Just Give Me a Reason" by Pink and Fun_

Chapter 5: Gilbert's Reasons

In order to forget about Gilbert, Serge decided to actually come back home to see his aunt for spring break. He knew he was only wanted around to play the piano for his aunt's peers, but it would be better than staying in the same room with him. At least he would be appreciated there...

For this performance he played Beethoven and then some Chopin. Aunt Beatrice's friends adored his talent, even if they knew of his parents.

"You have done well, my nephew," Beatrice told him in the kitchen while he rested his fingers. "My friend Gabriella wishes for you to play 'Midnight Heartbreak', and I told her you will play in half an hour. Don't mess it up, or you would be a failure like your parents and be a disappointment to the family." She smacked him on the back of the head. "That is for playing off key six times tonight."

Serge didn't like being treated as a performing animal used only for others' amusement. He also didn't like his aunt's cold treatment towards him. Whether he liked it or not she is his guardian and therefore had the right to the estate until he is of age. Just four more years, he kept thinking to himself.

One of Beatrice's servants came in to refill on Hors d'oeuvres for the dinner party. "Master Serge," he said, "there is a boy who has just arrived. He claims to know you. Oh, and he wishes to for me to tell you..." He cleared his throat. "... 'Serge please come speak to me. It's Gilbert. We should talk.'" Gilbert has come to see him? How much did he tell him about his family? Obviously he must have told him exactly where he lived.

"Have him meet me at a table near here," Serge told the servant. "That is where I will be sitting." The young servant bowed and left the kitchen with a platter now refilled with Hors d'oeuvres.

Why is he here? Serge came here to forget about him. What must he be possibly doing here? He went out back into the main room to his private table; he didn't feel like sitting with his aunt while she is speaking.

A flash of gold caught his sight, and it turned out to be the golden-haired boy. He was in a formal suit and wandering around searching for him. Gilbert spotted him near the kitchen door, alone and now covering his eyes with his palms.

Gilbert moved the hand away from his eyes to see dried tears. He kissed it and noted it being wet and salty. Serge felt both compelled and resisting to give in to his touch, the way he has before.

"Why and how did you find me here?" Serge asked him coldly. The green-eyed boy took an empty chair and sat across from him.

"Karl told me when I asked him," he replied. "I found a carriage to drive me here. The servant I met surely told you of my arrival." The tear-stained teen nodded as the other lifted a finger to gently wipe a few. "Please don't cry. Smile for me, Serge."

"And why should I?" Serge turned away to not look at him.

Gilbert sighed. He told himself he would tell him the truth. With another heavy sigh he confessed about Adam. He told Serge about the blackmail and why he found them in the forest. About how if he didn't do Adam trouble would come to the both of them. He reached out and held Serge's hands together.

"Does that explain everything?"

Serge pulled his hands away and crossed his arms. He turned around in his chair to shun him. Inside his mind is in turmoil.

_Gilbert has just explained everything to me_, he thought. _It sounds reasonable. But also remember how he has always been toying with you. I can't tell if he is either lying or actually telling the truth._

Towards the two came Aunt Beatrice. "Serge, Gabriella wishes to hear 'Midnight Heartbreak' before she leaves. Be a gentleman and appease her with the request."

"I don't want to play right now," Serge said facing the wall. "My fingers still hurt from playing for an hour."

"Are you willing to become a failure like your parents?" she demanded with her voice rising. "Remember that until you are 18, I am in charge of you and this estate." She looked towards Gilbert. "As for you I do not remember inviting you. Either convince this boy to play or leave."

Within the contents of Gilbert's mind he was evaluating Beatrice from her actions. _She is a controlling bitch_, he pondered over. _How do you put up with this Serge? Do you allow her to treat you ill-manneredly? Can't she understand you don't want to play? I can't force you myself and I won't if I had the ability._ With that he stood up and prepared to leave.

"I will see you back at school Serge," he said. He bowed to the boy's aunt. "Madam it was a pleasure staying here for this short while. Do you mind if I exit through the kitchen?" She allowed him to leave that way and he went through the kitchen door.

Serge stood up to go after him, but Aunt Beatrice caught one of his arms. "You have to go and perform for the guests. If he says he will see you at Lacombrade Academy then you mustn't worry about him. He got here on his own so he should be able to get out." He twisted his arm until she let go and ran through the door.

Before he could run out of the mansion Beatrice took his arm once again. She raised a hand to smack his head again for the second time when his free hand slapped hers away. "I am the son of this estate and so I don't want to play!" he yelled at her. "Whether you like it or not I am going back to the school. At least I am accepted there as another human being than your entertainer." He stormed out the door, leaving her gobsmacked.

* * *

**Serge: Is that it?**

**Gilbert: Where's the romance in that?**

**Me: I told you guys that within the story is another story based off of Volume 8 in the ten volume series rather than the 17 volume series. The next one will be after the next 3-4 chapters.**

**Serge and Gilbert: Oh...**


	6. Chapter 6: The B-Class

_"The A-Team" by Ed Sheeran_

Chapter 6: The B-Class

He stared out the window as the snow fell. A few flakes got onto the glass, and tiny icicles dangled from the top. So for the holidays it shall be a White Christmas, as they say. Watching the snow shine against the dull sun was a calm sight, but he was only looking out for his roommate.

_I have felt the winter winds_, Serge said in his mind. _Even I must admit that it is becoming freezing cold, and I have lived in Tyrol for a short while! Where could he possibly be? What could he be possibly doing in this weather? Gilbert..._

Far from Lacombrade Academy and into the forest, the golden-haired boy mentioned lay against a tree. Just a few feet from him was the frozen lake still becoming solid that you can still easily fall through. His shirt ribbon was messy as always, and his shirt was partly torn. His trousers were just the same. Only dressed in these clothes would have caused him to freeze to death if it weren't for the thick blanket he brought with him.

After 15 minutes of waiting, Serge decided to go after his roommate himself. He remembered how he left into the forest, so he should check there first. With him he brought an extra thick sweater just in case. When he finally found him he was glad he took it along with him.

Gilbert was banging a rock against the ice of the lake, cracking and chipping a few pieces of ice away. Determination glinted in his eyes when he took out a giant chunk. Under the piece dark blue water was flowing. In just a few more cracks it will be large enough for him to dip in.

One foot was already in the ice freezing water when he saw Serge finding his way through the trees. "What are you doing there, Gilbert?" he called out to him. "Get out of the water! You'll instantly get frostbite if you keep up with your shenanigans!"

A mischievous grin crossed Gilbert's face. He _wanted_ this frostbite. He _wanted_ to freeze to death. He _wanted_ Serge to _stop_ patronizing him. With all these reasons on his side he plunged into the lake.

Serge dropped his extra sweater and ran for the broken circle. Knowing his clothes would pull him down he removed his jacket, shoes, and shirt. That only left his trousers on. With a large gulp of air he dived right in as the ice stung him. It was so cold it was getting hot.

Luckily the boy he was searching for hasn't gotten deep enough yet. He was simply drifting downwards, and once he reaches the bottom he will let his oxygen free. But he will never be able to now that he was being dragged back up to the surface.

Both boys let out a gasp for fresh air and managed to take some in. They were utterly cold and shivering as they crawled back to the tree where their things were set down. Serge put his clothes, which were still dry and somewhat warm, back on and gave his roommate the extra sweater. He knew he was here longer and therefore must be suffering more than he himself was.

_Back at Lacombrade Academy, B-Hall common room..._

"The hell were you two doing out in the lake in this weather?!" Serge's friend Karl was yelling at them as they sat by the fire. "You must have been stark raving mad to commit such suicide!" He handed Gilbert another mug of tea to warm him up. Both were still shivering, even if they came in an hour earlier.

"Karl, I-" the brown-eyed boy was about to speak when the one next to him cut him off.

"I was by the lake in the first place," he confessed. "Max got a hold of me, and when he left I decided to 'fall' in the lake again." _Gilbert has tried to drown himself before?_ Serge questioned himself. "When I 'fell' in Serge was looking for me. He dove in and took me out of the water before I could die." Karl believed in his story and left them so they could rest by the warm fireplace.

The large thick blanket Gilbert brought with him was big enough for them both, so they lied on the rug underneath the sheet and stared into the cackling flames.

"You sit by the fire," Gilbert gestured for him to trade places. "You were practically bare with only your trousers on, so you took more damage than me." Serge was rather bewildered by this statement. Was he actually being sincere with him?

"But you've been outside longer than me," he rebutted. "Weren't you cold while you were outside?" Yet he just shook his head.

"I burn easily anyways. Besides, I prefer to be the one to snuggle next to another. And once you are nice and warm..." Twisting his waist to the side he wrapped his arms around Serge's neck and sighed. "... we'll switch."

He couldn't help but lay a hand on his pale-skinned back. He chose to agree with him by giving a simple nod; his lungs felt like they were burning after he dived into the lake. They switched places so that he was closer to the fire. Gilbert was beginning to feel warm already. And it was not from being snug in the blanket, but because he was pressing against Serge's heated body.

So they stayed there in the B Class common room, stuck in little daydreams about each other. They have been this way since their incident at the lake. Whenever Gilbert's life seemed to be crumbling away, all he needed was his roommate's body to make it all better. If he weren't out in the cold, Serge would have never found his shivering angel.

* * *

**Serge: Very detailed, especially in the ending.**

**Me: Well, I figured that if this was based off the song, I might as well create details that relate to the lyrics. Didn't you guys notice any of that in the other chapters?**

**Serge: Maybe, I don't know...**

**Gilbert: *teeth chattering from cold* D-d-d-d-did y-you r-r-r-really have to m-m-make me j-j-jump in the l-lake?**

**Me: I told you- If you don't follow the directions I'll push you in there myself! Besides, we have to make it more believable.**

**Gilbert: *beginning to warm up* When I snuggled up next to Serge, did you get jealous?**

**Me: Sh-shut the *censored word* up! Anyways, I'm thinking of continuing the little series about your little breakup for two chapters in a row. Takes place on Chapter 9, so prepare yourselves boys!**


	7. Chapter 7: They Are Young

_"We Are Young" by Fun._

Chapter 7: They Are Young

They were young, young boys going through adolescence. Adolescence would change their personalities, emotions, maybe even their appearance. Yet sometimes adolescence can't change specific characteristics.

While his friends were in the bathroom, Serge sat at the table in the restaurant they always go to when visiting Arles as a monthly trip allowed by the school. His glass was empty of apple cider, so he went up to the bar to replenish. A few seats away from him was Gilbert, who was waiting for his glass of brandy.

They were young, young boys in love during this stage of adolescence. With each other, to clarify it a bit more. Although appearances shall change during this level of life, their emotions will never. Personalities, maybe, to fit one another better. Gilbert has already changed so he wouldn't be so secluded, thanks to his lover.

Gilbert saw him and was about to sit himself next to him when a girl about their age came up to him. She pointed at the scar on Serge's cheek and explained if he was alright. That scar...

He was sick, but he left their room anyways. It was the day after Serge first came to Lacombrade Academy after school. After a little meeting with Jack Dren he decided to go back to rest. That was when Serge came back from classes.

Serge locked the door behind him. He turned and was relieved to see Gilbert in bed. He set his books on his own bed and removed his jacket. "Are you hungry?" he asked the sick one. "I don't mind bringing something for you up here, if you like." The blonde turned to his side and coughed nastily.

"You shouldn't have left the room in the first place," he told him, and placed a hand on his forehead. "You have a fever!" Gilbert turned to look at him. " You need to wear your pajamas. And your eyes are watery. Let me see your mouth. Come on now." With a defiant attitude Gilbert scratched his left cheek, which made him step back.

He sat up in his bed and tugged on the covers. "Just who do you think I am?! Don't touch me! And don't ever give me orders again!" All Serge did was stare at him, jaw dropped and shocked by his attitude as the scar on his cheek began to bleed...

They were young, young boys who have learned from these mistakes. Young men who have promised to change in order to fit one another. Whom from these mistakes have they learned to appreciate each other until love found its way into their hearts. That was why Serge told the girl not to worry about his scar.

Gilbert drank three glasses of brandy that day, and although he was still sober he felt unsteady on his feet. When the girl left he tried to sit himself next to Serge finally, but nearly fell doing so. Serge caught him and helped him onto the stool next to him.

"Do you want to go outside with me?" the blonde asked him. "I want to get some fresh air, but I'm not sure if I can get there without falling." Serge nodded and helped him outside.

They were young, young boys whose love will never break. Love can come and go easily during the stages of adolescence, but this love is pure and strong. Together they will overcome challenges that try to tear them apart, but will carry one another if needed to. That is why when Gilbert and Serge went outside, they got more than just fresh air.

* * *

**Gilbert: I don't understand the last sentence of the last paragraph.**

**Me: This chapter is sort of continued in the next chapter, but it won't be like the miniseries within this series like what I am doing four chapters or so.**

**Serge: Oh, I get it now that you have explained it.**

**Gilbert: You two are-**

**Me: Say anything right now and I will slam your head against a wall! Then I will push you in front of a moving carriage myself! *Gilbert keeps mouth shut***


	8. Chapter 8: You Are Beautiful

_"Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera_

Chapter 8: You Are Beautiful

They were visiting Arles as part of their monthly trip. They were not alone, for they brought their friends with them. All of them were enjoying themselves, but two boys in particular wanted to be alone for a while. That was why they met in an alley behind the restaurant.

Serge kissed the side of Gilbert's, whose back was against the wall, neck. Being the taller one, he had to bend himself so their bodies fit together. He took the time to stare into those emerald green eyes. One of the employees who managed the bar walked out the back door to light a cigar, so they ran to another alley across the street.

Behind a few large trash cans they continued their short intimate moment sitting down. Just when they were removing each other's ties the blonde stopped. He had a pained expression detected in his eyes.

"Do your friends like me, Serge?" he asked his lover. "Every time I spend time with them they don't look comfortable around me."

The brown-eyed boy blinked. It has been a month since Gilbert has changed for the better, and it was because of him. The first time he showed change by joining his study group a boy was grumbling, "Just being in the same group with you makes me sick." It was Gilbert's signal to leave them and break down.

"They are just not used to it yet," Serge replied. "I know it has been a month, but change can be slow sometimes. You'll be fine."

Gilbert crossed his arms and buried his face in the other's chest. "What if it won't be fine? Spending time with me will pull you down and away from your friends. They probably still don't like me. If I just cut my eyes out they'll be happy to see me in pain!"

Serge knew he was having suicidal thoughts again. It pains him to see him like this, having been secluded from everyone else since he first arrived. Pangs of sadness were always thrown their way, and to not live without another would be the ultimate pain.

"Would you like to go back?" he offered him. Gilbert looked up, tears welling and drying at the same time. "Let's go back to the school. If you are being mistreated by them then you shouldn't have to suffer for the rest of the day." With that he helped him up and the two left, telling Serge's friends they were leaving.

They were at the school when Gilbert spoke again. "I know they don't like me. I could see it in their eyes. They still think I am a slutty whore! Maybe they're right, and you usually agree with them anyways." He clung onto his lover's neck, to which the other tried to comfort him.

"Don't say that about yourself," Serge said. "I don't care about whatever they think, and you shouldn't either. You are beautiful and you are valuable to me." They gazed into each other's eyes.

"You really think so?" Gilbert asked unsurely. As their eyes locked so did their lips. When they broke Serge nodded.

* * *

**Me: Do you get it now, Gilbert? *he nods* Good, because next chapter will be a continuation of the miniseries within the series!**

**Serge: Can you give us a hint on the song you will be using?**

**Gilbert: Why do you want to know, Serge? So you two can have an intimate moment as it plays?**

**Me: Okay, now that is just plain weird! I mean, we look like each other and have similar interests, but that does NOT make us lovers!**

**Gilbert: Say what you want, but I will find out the connection between you two.**

**Me: Whatever, and Serge, here's the hint: a certain someone will be staring at your perfection as you are in the arms while he gazes at your beauty. *ponders over the statement* Yeah, that's what I meant to say. Sounds a bit funny, though!**

**Serge: Hmm... Oh, I know! It's... *I cover his mouth***


	9. Chapter 9: Nighttime

_"Daylight" by Maroon 5_

Chapter 9: Nighttime

Serge managed to catch up with Gilbert and joined him in the carriage ride back to the school. He hasn't forgiven him, but he didn't want to face his aunt. Coming back to the estate in the first place was a bad idea from the start. Together they sat on the carriage, for they both get dizzy sitting on the opposite side where their backs would have been towards the driver.

His eyes began to droop as he looked out the window, but he snapped them back open only for them to fall again. He was tired, truth be told, but if he were to fall asleep he might fall off the seat.

"Just rest on my shoulder," Gilbert proposed. "I will make sure you won't fall." At first Serge was hesitant, but he was exhausted so he decided to accept the offer. With his head on the other's left shoulder he fell asleep, Gilbert's arm around his shoulders so he wouldn't fall.

The blonde gazed at the beauty he was witnessing as the sleeping boy innocently rested against him, his chest slowly and rhythmically heaving. Such a sweet image that only his eyes could see. He pulled him in closer to wrap both arms around him and bury his face in his raven black locks.

For a while he rested his own eyes, but he wanted to stay awake. Once Serge is awake again the moment will be lost, and he wishes it would last longer. Yes, just to hold him in his arms like this was bringing peace within himself.

Beneath him he felt the dark haired boy subconsciously lift a hand and lay it on his chest where his beating heart began to race. His body stirred upwards a bit until they were both lying down on the seat, Gilbert underneath him. While settling in, he nestled his head against his neck. The blonde knew he was asleep, but he had a feeling his subconscious wanted this.

As the stars began to glow Gilbert was growing drowsy. He didn't want to fall asleep, but to hold him in his nod was bringing such relaxation. Besides, with them lying down this way they might both fall off the seat. Soon enough they were both sleeping soundly, and luckily they didn't slip.

When the carriage reached the train station Gilbert, who roused earlier, woke Serge up. They both headed for the train to Arles in time, and it may take many hours until they reach the town. And when Serge nodded off again, Gilbert was there to hold him.

* * *

**Serge: That's quite a short chapter.**

**Me: I didn't wanna mess with the moment so much. You guys are so adorable!**

**Gilbert: Do you think you and Serge would make a more adorable one?**

**Me: I am this close to pushing you in front of a moving carriage! *Serge holds me back until I give up* Anyways, the next continuation will be on Chapter 14, and I might give a hint on the song!**


	10. Chapter 10: Troublemaking Angels

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME LIME AND SERGE IS A UKE!**

* * *

_"Troublemaker" by Olly Murs and Ft. Flo Rida_

Chapter 10: Troublemaking Angels

When classes were finished Gilbert actually accepted the dark-haired boy's invitation to study with him in the greenhouse. They were inside, in private and helping each other with their homework. Wondrous flowers and fruit trees kept them well hidden as they sat on the ground.

_I am glad to see him participating in classes for once_, Serge thought. _Appears that I was right, earnestness can help and even change others for the better. Perhaps if this keeps up he can become better fitted with the rest of us._

About a half hour later of translating their writing helped themselves to the fresh fruit inside, ripe and ready for picking since the early beginning of spring. They took a few of the smallest in order for the rest to be used by anyone else.

Gilbert picked a fruit from a small tree Serge couldn't recognize, and then from his pocket came a miniature pocketknife. The sight of the possible weapon made the dark-haired boy pale somewhat, but to his relief he was only cutting the fruit.

"Passion fruit?" he handed a fourth of it to him. "They are very sweet, and are quite exotic. I heard it came from America when Spanish explorers brought back seeds to England and then here." Serge ate the piece and found it tangy and luscious. "Hm, there's some juice dripping from your chin. I'll get it." He took out a handkerchief and sat closer to him.

Having the blonde so close was alarming and compelling it was making him shake. Gilbert's emerald eyes were sparkling that he was becoming lost. They were pulling him closer and closer and closer until...

Their lips were touching. Serge's resistance dropped immediately, just as the other planned. Passion fruit flavored kisses over and over until they were lying on the ground, Gilbert on top.

Fingers groped at the other's shirt buttons and then his own until pale hands reached inside to the dark-skinned chest. Bare chests touched as he leaned in closer for more kisses that Serge was beginning to return with hunger for extras. An ethereal hand slipped down his pants, causing him to gasp and regain only a sheer bit of control over himself.

"No... Gilbert... never..." His actions dropped to the soft caresses on his exposed chest and intoxicating kisses which still tasted of the sweet fruits they were sharing just a minute before. Again he made a fruitless attempt to stop this. "G-Gilbert... stop... please..." But with one more kiss he was putty in his hands, ready to give in to his touch.

"You're in trouble," Gilbert sang softly in his ear. "You haven't even _tried_. Now I must punish you until you do what you're told." With ethereal digits he removed the now submissive boy's trousers and then his own. He gently rolled his hips onto his torso so their skins touched yet again. "Now will you behave?" Serge opened his eyes and whispered "Maybe" as an answer, causing the blonde to smirk. "Good, now come here-"

Just when things were beginning to heat up they heard two people speaking and walking towards the greenhouse. Serge groggily rose up so they could both put their clothes back on in time for his friends Pascal and Karl to open the door. They were pretending to study, so the two joined them and began to really do their homework.

On their way back to their dorms to prepare for supper Gilbert pulled Serge into their room, locked the door, and jerked him into his arms for a kiss. "Tonight we'll finish what we started in the greenhouse," he cooed into his ear, "and you _better_ do what you are told or I _will_ punish you. Understand, my vixen?" Serge nodded and met him another kiss.

But Serge wasn't planning to behave. He knows how he will be "punished" and knows he will miss on better things if doesn't "misbehave". Now that he has had a small dose he wants more... and he will commit any trouble to get his punishment.

* * *

**Serge: You are absolutely _HORRIBLE_! This should be Rated M!**

**Gilbert: Ahahahahahahaha! BEST. CHAPTER. EVER! *breaks down to the floor laughing* I will remember this one for the rest of my life!**

**Serge: Oh, act mature for your age for once, Gilbert! *becoming angry***

**Me: I couldn't think of anything else; these ideas just flow out of me as I write. I just can help it. Besides, I was planning to write at least two scenes anyways.**

**Serge: Wait, _two_?**

**Me: That's right, I will be writing another scene in the later chapters. I won't tell when, though!**

**Serge: Being the uke is going to be the death of me! *glares at me* At least let him not seduce me into it.**

**Me: Looks like that starting point is off the list. *Serge pounces, but Gilbert grabs him and pins him down* I'll take it from here, Gilbert, but if you say anything involving your theory of us being lovers I will pummel you next! *runs to set as I sit on top of Serge* Now *slaps side of his face* get *another slap* a *slap* *censored word* *slap* hold *slap* of *slap* it! *slap slap slap!***

**Serge: Alright, you can stop hitting me! *I smirk and kiss his head before leaving* Did she kiss me to tease me or...? *quietly asks this to self***

**I hope you guys liked this chapter because I might continue this as a Rated M oneshot!**


	11. Chapter 11: Needing Him Now

_"Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum_

Chapter 11: Needing Him Now

"I bet you that he will fall for me tonight faster than you can say 'Estrogen'," one of Pascal's younger sisters Patricia wagered. Gilbert looked around before saying "Estrogen", causing her to smirk. "You are quite humorous. All the more reason why this will be even more interesting."

The two were on a small table outside a restaurant in Arles while both their schools were having their monthly day off from classes. Out of boredom, Gilbert decided to tag along with Serge and his friends for the first time and they happened to come upon Patricia among the crowds.

"Why do you even want to bet?" Gilbert questioned her. "Why do you think I have any interest in Serge?"

"You two are rather quite close, and hearing of your reputation for being a male harlot I've this theory you have some eyes for him." This made the blonde stifle his laughter.

"Don't make me laugh. I came here out of boredom. If you know so much about me you should already know I am trying to get him out of my room!" Patricia stood up and smiled before leaving. "I will take up on your offer, though. Winner gets Serge."

Both blondes shook hands, and Pat leaned in close to say, "That's what I plan on winning, of course." She took him inside to begin the game. They both sat themselves with Serge and his friends. Pat laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Serge, do you mind staying with me for a little private lunch? It is only two hours until we have to leave." The raven-haired boy, being quite fond of his friend's sister, agreed to the invite. She glanced at Gilbert and mouthed "Point Patty".

Gilbert stood up and walked over to the bar and had a brandy; as the clever smut he is he knows his roommate wouldn't let him be alone. That's why as if on schedule Serge sat himself next to him and ordered an apple cider. He shined a bona-fide smile at him and sipped the cider while it was still cold.

"Would you care to come with me to lunch with Patricia?" he offered for the blonde. "Unless you have plans, of course."

"No, go ahead and enjoy your date," Gilbert turned it down; he had other plans for winning this game. "I can always have lunch with you on any other day." Then he added, "I've been wanting to see your photos for quite a while, anyways."

Serge nodded; just last month did he receive a camera from his aunt for his birthday. He kept it in his book bag in case he found something to take a picture of. And with the stack of small photos on his desk he must have surely found something amusing.

Before leaving the blonde abruptly took him into an embrace, something he himself has rarely felt. He felt the dark-skinned boy's hands wrapping around him to hold him closer. If he wanted he could have broken it, but he made it long for two reasons. Reason One was because he planned this for the game. Reason Two was, for some unknown reason, for he wanted to feel the warmth of his body against him. But eventually had to let go and, with a last glance, was on his way. With that glance he saw disappointment in those large brown eyes, and so on his way out he whispered in Patricia's ear "Point Gilbert".

_Now at Lacombrade Academy..._

The blonde opened the door to Room 17 and took the stack of photos off of Serge's desk. He sat on the floor and spread them all out around himself. He knew his roommate set them from oldest to newest, so he took the one on his far left, which he already knew was of him. On the back he found some small writing done in ink.

_March 15: I am finally going to start using my new camera Aunt Beatrice gave me for my birthday last week. Today Gilbert was actually smiling, so I decided to have him be in the first photo I take. He is so beautiful when he smiles; I just wish he would smile more often._

Gilbert was blown away by that last sentence that he checked the other pictures. Most of them were of him. There were ones with his other friends and nature, but mostly of him. He found one of him sleeping in the forest.

_March 16: During a stroll I came upon Gilbert sleeping under the shade of an elm tree. I admired him for quite sometime, looking all innocent as he rests and the sun shining against his locks. He looked so beautiful I just had to take a picture of him before leaving._

Another was off him resting in bed. _March 19: Gilbert was injured today after a "meeting" with Max Blough... the bastard. He forces himself upon this angel out of lust. If I were him I'd treat him with gentleness and care. So I watch him finally rest peacefully after tending to his wounds._

He skipped a few photos to one of him reading under a tree, and by the look it was taken from a distance. _April 5: I have come to treat my writing on the back of these photos like my old diary that I might as well confess. Do I have an obsession over him? Most of the pictures taken are of him... but then his beauty and ethereal appearance is far too precious to be wasted. That's why I can't control myself around him anymore. Whether he's injured or smiling or with another for his "pay" I wish... _The writing ended at the bottom, so Gilbert had to take out the other picture of him reading.

_April 5 (continued): ...I wish to get closer. I need him around more often. Oh Gilbert, you are a fallen angel that I want to help in sending you back to Heaven. I can if you let me, but now I don't want you to go. Don't fly away, even if your wings ever repair. I love you, Gilbert, with all my heart, with all my soul, with all my being. For now I will wait until you become mine._

"Oh Serge," Gilbert found himself whispering as he held the picture against his heart, "I love you too!" His eyes widened; did he just say he loves him? He did, didn't he? Yes, he really did say it with a bona-fide smile and genuine tears rolling down his cheeks. It fits Reason Two of why he made his embrace last for so long in Arles. Arles... Patricia!

_Outside of Lacombrade Academy..._

"My school is just a long walk from here," Patricia reassured Serge when they reached the gates of his school. "I can manage the trip on my own. Thank you for spending this wonderful day with me!" She kissed his cheeks and waved goodbye, and with a last glance filled with joy she left whispering to herself, "I am most likely to win this lovely game!"

Serge and Patricia had a splendid time during their lunch in Arles. They had many wondrous conversations, and then after they played a few small games like darts and pool. Yet all that time the black-haired boy was thinking about his roommate and then of what he said before leaving.

"I've been wanting to see your photos for quite a while, anyways," was what he said. The photos... Serge realized how he'll see most of them are of Gilbert and quickly ran up to his dorm. Hopefully he didn't see them.

When he reached the room he saw Gilbert facedown on his desk. All the pictures were scattered all over the floor, except for a few next to the blonde's head. They were the ones from March 15, March 16, March 19, and April 5. Serge was particularly worried about the two from April 5. In the blonde's hand was his camera, which he forgot to take with him into Arles, pointing at him. He smiled and proceeded to take it away before it drops.

Suddenly light flashed and clouded his vision. He blindly tripped onto the chair by his own desk as he rubbed his eyes. When he regained his sight he was staring into emerald green eyes.

"I love the photos you took," Gilbert said, sitting on his lap and resting his head against his chest. "And no, I don't think you have an obsession." That last sentence made Serge's skin run cold. "Don't worry, what you've written is really sweet." He looked up at him with his large eyes. "Do you really love me?" Hesitantly the brown-eyed teen nodded.

Serge carefully had him get off his lap and advanced to change for dinner. He shouldn't have agreed to allowing him see his photos; he is utterly embarrassed that he even told him his emotions. But then Gilbert grabbed his hand and tugged him close into an embrace.

"No, please stay next me," he squeezed him tighter. "I need you to stay by my side. Serge, please..." The black-haired boy slipped away from him and removed his coat, but the blonde held his waist. "I'm not kidding Serge. I'm not joking. Please... I... I..." Before he could say anything else Serge moved for towards the door. He did the best thing he could do: cavort. So he blocked the exit with his body and kissed him on the spot. When he made them break he stared into his brown eyes. "I love you... Serge..."

At the sound of those three words Serge couldn't take it anymore and kissed him. He wished this would happen and it came true. He needed this or he would be trapped in this troubled emotional state forever. He didn't want to let go of the angel that has said those three words, those three precious words.

"Why didn't you just tell me before?" the blonde asked him with confusion read in his eyes.

"I tried to control myself, but the more beautiful you got I couldn't control myself. The photos were what really helped me." He kissed him again. "I needed this, I really did." He looked towards the clock. It's a quarter after the beginning of supper. "Do you wish to eat or do you want to stay here?"

"Let's stay."

"Alright, and what was that flashing light I saw earlier?" Gilbert smiled and took out a small photograph of Serge smiling and reaching out towards the camera.

"You. We can share the camera and take many wondrous pictures together." They sat on a bed, the blonde sitting on his lap again. "This shall be the first photo I have ever taken since I wanted to be of you."

The two stared into each other's eyes. "You are so beautiful when you smile," Serge whispered.

"I'll need you to help me smile then, Serge. Believe me, I'll really need you to help me; I haven't truly smiled for so long." At this point Gilbert has succeeded in this game, but he didn't care about the wager with Patricia anymore. All he cares about is his Serge.

* * *

**Me: What do you boys think of this one?**

**Serge: It's better than Chapter 10, and that's all I care about right now.**

**Gilbert: No, Chapter 10 still stands as my favorite out of the chapters so far. *Serge glares at him* Oh, go play the piano!**

**Me: Hey, you two be nice or I won't tell you the song! *they sigh* Better, now I have a game you two can play.**

**Serge and Gilbert: What game?**

**Me: A game I created. So you know how there are four chapters between each miniseries chapter, right? *they both nod* Good, for the next three there will be a certain detail that is continued within those chapters. Whoever figures it out first will not be the uke!**

**Serge: Sounds fair to me, I guess.**

**Gilbert: I already know you're gonna win, Serge. She likes you so much she'll give you the answers!**

**Me: *holding a chainsaw* You come over here and say that to my face, blondie! *Serge swipes the chainsaw out of my hands***

**Serge: For once I am actually agreeing with Gilbert.**

**Me and Gilbert: _WHAT?!_**

**Serge: That's right, after Chapter 10 when Gilbert left for the set you kissed me on the forehead, Marley. What was that all about?**

**Me: I don't know, but I was influenced by Gilbert's many previous actions towards you I guess.**

**Gilbert: Looks like this girl is rubbing off on me. Now I should teach you about how to manipulate people. You are younger than us, after all, so you should get your chance as a student.**

**Serge: *rolls eyes* Pretty soon I will have _two_ Gilberts to worry about.**

**Me: *pouts and gives off puppy-dog eyes* You never worried about me before, Serge? Now that's just downright mean! *runs to the set crying* Oh no, Marley! I didn't mean it like that! *runs after her to set***

**Gilbert: She's off to a pretty good start for a student! *smirks and walks towards set***


End file.
